


Truth unveiled

by Youremyalways



Category: The 100, the hundred - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: So this is just an idea that was floating around in my head for 5x13Basically, what if Echo knew about the radio calls while she was on the ark and had been deleting them before anyone else saw? This fic shows her finally telling the truth and leads the bellarke moment we are all craving.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bellamy, there’s something I have to tell you.” Echo pulled him out of the rover as they reached the valley.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, taking in the saddened expression on her face.

“I… I did something. Something on the ark that I know you may never forgive me for. Today made me realize that it was wrong of me to keep it from you…”

“Echo what are you talking about?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“When we were up in space… I knew Clarke was alive. I knew it for three years.” 

It was like a slap in the face to Bellamy and he couldn’t help but step back as if he had been hit. 

“That’s not possible. How?!” He shouted.

“Bell… she radioed you every damn day. Over 2,000 damn calls. I didn’t tell you because if you heard what she said… we never would have been together.” 

“That wasn’t your decision to make! 2,000 calls?! 2,000 calls and you didn’t tell me about one of them! You couldn’t have ended my misery?!”

“I loved you-” She started but Bellamy interrupted her.

“You knew she was alive! I hated myself for leaving her behind, I HATED MYSELF, and you couldn’t tell me she was OKAY?!” 

She remained silent for a beat before whispering, “It was wrong, I understand that now. Seeing how she cared for you, how she does care, it made me realize that I was never right for you.” 

“Echo this isn’t about you and me! This is about Clarke living by herself on a deserted planet, and you’re telling me that we were able to reach out to her the whole time! This is about Clarke sacrificing herself to make sure you lived, that we all lived, and you couldn’t tell her she wasn’t alone! This isn’t about us, it’s about being a decent human being!”

“I’ve never been a decent human being, Bellamy.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that. I can’t… We put trust in you! We believed in you! I did!” 

She just stood there staring at him this time, not pushing her luck any further.

He shook his head, “Quiet, huh? Seems to be a trend. You know, maybe you belonged in that bunker.”

She retracted like she had been hit, an emotionless woman finally showing some shades of affection. When no response came, Bellamy turned his back to her and began to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Echo asked, knowing she was in the wrong but still caring enough to give a damn about him.

“I’m going to talk to the woman who called me for six fucking years, Echo! Not that you have any right to know!” He hissed and then left.

Heat flooded his body and spurted up his legs with every step he took. It felt like his entire life was a lie. Octavia fell apart, Clarke left him, and now Echo had been lying to him for three whole years. He didn’t know who he could trust anymore. He definitely didn’t know what the hell he was going to say to Clarke when he found her, but he knew he had to say something.

Six years and she never gave up on him. She never doubted he was alive, that he found a way to survive. 

He almost felt guilty for not believing in her abilities the same way she did his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy talks to Clarke about what Echo revealed to him.

“Clarke.” Bellamy spoke the second he laid eyes on her blonde hair.

She was standing at the ship, clearing out innocents that were caught in the crosshairs of the battle. 

“Bellamy.” She turned to look at him, swallowing deeply.

He could see guilt written all over her features, and it made his heart swell. It was an emotion Echo didn’t have moments ago when she told him the secret of a lifetime. 

“I’m so sorry for leaving you behind, I had to prot-” but he cut her off before she could finish speaking.

“You had to protect Madi, I know. None of us are innocent Clarke, I’ve done the same thing to save Octavia over and over again.”

“I should have found a way to protect you too.”

“You protected my life, I’m here because of you. All six of us would’ve been dead without you! It’s been six years, it makes sense that your priorities have shifted. We’ve been together in space, but it’s just been the two of you down here. That first year without you… it was the hardest of my life, Clarke.”

She had tears shining in her eyes, “Me too.”

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Okay.” She looked concerned.

“I know about the calls.” It was barely above a whisper.

“Calls?” She looked either horrified, confused, or both.

“The radio calls, Clarke.”

“Oh…” She gulped, eyes widening, “how… how long?”

“Echo knew about them, she lied to me. I just found out, Clarke I’m so sorry.” 

“So she… she heard me the whole time?” Clarke bit her lip, eyes watering.

“Three years.”

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed, heart breaking as she turned her back to Bellamy and rose her hand to cover her mouth.

“Clarke why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, head tilting just slightly, making him like a lost puppy.

“What was I supposed to say?!” She turned to him, voice cracking.

The emotion she saw on his face caught her off guard, and it caused her to stutter just slightly before speaking again, “It didn’t matter anymore.”

“Of course it mattered! Every bit of it mattered! I thought you were dead!” He shouted, voice heavy with emotion.

“It doesn’t change anything now. You didn’t hear me.” 

“It changes everything! Don’t you get that?!” Bellamy yelled, walking up to her fast, “It changes everything.”

Clarke just gulped, looking up to match his eyes, which were so much closer now. And suddenly he was reaching out and grabbing her wrist, pulling it against his chest. In the next second he was closing the space between them and pressing his lips to hers.

She gasped in surprise, but didn’t try to break away. After a few seconds, she started to kiss back. The shock fell off of her shoulders like a coat on a warm day, and instead she let the warmth and comfort of the moment wrap around her. Her brain wasn’t even working properly, not a single coherent thought in her mind expect him. It was foreign, but strangely familiar. Their mouths danced around each other’s like they’d done it every day of their lives. 

She could feel him smile against her mouth and instinctually brought the hand he wasn’t holding up to his jaw, smoothing over his dimples. His hand was wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer as they kissed.

After a minute or so they released, looking at eachother like they were the missing piece to their puzzles. Bellamy knew the second his lips landed on hers that she was the one. Echo’s name completely flew from his mind and he only had room for one person in that brain of his. 

“That was…” Clarke started, feeling vulnerable so close to his face.

“Nice?” Bellamy completed, eyebrows raising slightly.

“I was gonna say new,” She said with a small smile, 

“but nice works too. Nice definitely works.”


End file.
